Fire Emblem: The Quartet's Path of Radiance
by ziro207
Summary: 4 friends do a play through of Fire Emblem: Path to Radiance, each controlling their own individual characters. Set up so that none of them knows what the others are doing, it becomes an, "Every man for himself" nightmare! It's a nightmare for the Greil Mercenaries in the game as well, wondering why they aren't helping each other like they usually do. It's one crazy adventure!
1. A Prologue and a Half

Ch 1. A Prologue and a Half

"Where are Carrie and Zach? I told them to be here by noon!" A teenager in white jeans and a green sweater vest clenched his black hair out of stress. As Jace paced around the somewhat messy living room, his brown eyes were fuming with anger for the two friends that were late for the event of the summer.

"Calm down Jace." The stressed out boy felt the hand of one of his best friends, Elle, upon his shoulder. It didn't grasp, but placed itself lightly. "I'm sure those two are just running late, that's all." Elle placed her hand under Jace's chin and turned his head towards her. "You get stressed out so easily."

"I expected this from Carrie," Jace started saying in his usual stern tone. He then turned his body towards Elle so that he was fully facing her. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a tight blue shirt and short jean shorts. It was a surprise she liked videogames so much, being as beautiful as tidy as she was. "But Zach, he is always—"

"I'm here."

Jace and Elle turned around to see Zach standing in front of the front door. The short-haired blonde was wearing his usual attire—A brown shirt with a picture and words, and skinny jeans. "Hope you don't mind; I let myself in."

Jace looked at his friend that just arrived, wondering how he came in without either of them noticing. "Um yeah," Jace stuttered out. But he quickly regained his composure and continued, "That's all fine by me."

"Zach, when did you get here?" Elle asked while shaking off her blank expression. "We didn't even hear you!"

"I got here when Captain America," Zach pointed a Jace. The black haired teenager crossed his arms and glared back; Elle just giggled a bit (this nickname had officially been given to Jace because he was such a tight…you know, all the time), "started whining about Carrie and I being late. I guess his cries drowned out the slamming of the door."

"I was not crying!" Jace, almost shouting, said in as dignified a manner he could. Jace isn't one to yell. "I was just expressing—"

"Yourself in a manner that's more open than usual. We know," Elle interrupted Jace (as you can see, this is something Jace says on a daily basis). "You do it far too often for my taste. You know that's what thoughts are for, because no one can hear them."

"I agree with her Mr. Stars 'n Stripes." Zach said with a smirk.

Jace rolled his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He then started to ask, "Whatever. You know where Carrie is Zach?"

"No, why would I? I could really care less for the buffoo—"

"I'm here lady and gents!" A red head with a short-sleeved, grey hoodie and brown shorts skidded through the front door with his hands up in a V-shape, making quite the flamboyant entrance. He then proceeded to stand upright, like a normal person would, and turned to Zach, "How was my entrance?"

"You were a little late, friend."

"Damn it. Really thought that this would be it, the perfect entrance!" The red head, whose name was Carrie, started pouting.

"You'll get your star entrance someday Ginger," Elle said with sarcasm as she was patting Carrie on the back (Ginger was the nickname Elle made up for Carrie; only she uses it). "Someday."

Jace looked at the ridiculous seen and rolled his eyes once again. "So," The sweater vested boy started walking towards Carrie, whom was still being comforted by Elle; Zach was standing a short distance away from the two. "Why were you late Carrie? I told you to be at my house at noon yet you decide to come three minutes late. Three minutes! Those three minutes could very well cost us—"

"Aw c'mon Jace!" Carrie shooed Elle away from him. "I did a lot better than usual, and usual is at least half and hour! You know I'd never let you down Steve Rogers," The red head nudged the now scolding Jace. "I'd never let you down for something as important as this, at least."

"I don't want to hear it," the tight…you know, replied in his stern tone, even sterner than usual. "If we want to finish by midnight, I suggest we get started, now." Jace then motioned his three friends over to the basement.

* * *

"Ok," Elle started saying. "I came over because you said that we playing some Path of Radiance, but why are we holding notebooks and pens? You know I'm not much of a note taker when it's summertime (in fact, she wasn't all that great of a note taker during school time either, but somehow managed to get A's and B's). What are we doing?" Everyone but Jace was sitting on a chair, confused.

"I'm with her," Carrie and Zach spoke in unison. They looked at each other awkwardly, then the blonde motioned for Carrie to speak for the both of them. "What the fu—I mean, heck, are we doing (Carrie remembered that his tight…you know, friend wasn't a fan of swearing, though he got away with saying damn)?"

Jace smiled at his clueless gang. "We indeed are playing Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Elle." Jace held the copy up in his left hand, as his right was occupied with a Gamecube controller. "But we're going to do something a little different."

"Oooh! This sounds exciting!" Elle clapped her hands together like a little girl.

"Please, Elle, let me finish." The girl just stared at the oppressive teenager named Jace. "Each of us are going to control one character, and only one character. The reason I gave everyone notepads was so that we could make moves without the other people's knowledge." Everyone stared blankly at Jace, still not know how it would work.

Jace huffed a sigh, and then continued explaining. "To move, you'll write down something like 1 left 3 down, and that's where we'll move your unit, understand?"

Everyone had either a look of mischief, excitement, or an impressed look. "This is gonna be good," Carrie rubbed his hands together, as he was the one with a look of mischief. "Do we get to pick who we are now?"

"Yeah," Zach said lazily. "I wanna get started."

"Me too!" Elle squealed in a higher pitch.

"Yes, yes, yes. We'll be picking now. I'll be Ike since he's required in every chapter. You're next Elle."

"Well," The brunette was thinking as she scratched her head, "I don't want us to be left without a healer, so I pick Mist. Girl power!" Elle raised a fist in love of her gender.

"I'll pick next Fluffsalot (this was the name used when Elle started acting too girly)," Carrie stared at Elle, who realized she was acting like a little girl, then brought her shoulders in and looked down in despair. "I'll pick Boyd because he comes in early, and is the best, just like me." Carrie then did a tongue click; the others proceeded to rolling their eyes.

"Ok…Carrie." Despite how many times Jace had heard the Ginger say it, it unfortunately never got old. "Zach," he turned and faced the blonde who but a moment ago was spaced out, "who are you picking?"

"Hmm," Zach thought for a while (he is very intense thinker). Finally, Zach had a light bulb expression and held his finger up, "I'll pick Soren! He's pretty strong and comes in pretty early. As long as you and Carrie," he took a moment to glare at the two boys, "can protect me, I should be fine."

"Ok, cool. I'll try my best to not let you die," Jace nodded over to Zach. "Now, let's begin! Oh, I almost forgot, we'll do the play through on normal just because this is new to us." Seeing that his friends agreed, Jace turned around, pushed the power button on the black Gamecube, and then…

* * *

"Must I fight Boyd again father?" Ike pouted to his father, Greil, who could only grin at his whining son. "This is the fourth straight day I'll have to kick his rear end." Ike and the others with him were standing next to the dirt arena in the middle of the grassy field.

"Hey!" exclaimed the green-headed axe wielder named Boyd. "Those were narrow loses, NARROW! Besides, I was holding back the other days." He swung his practice axe over his shoulder.

"Sure you were holding back Mr. Tough Guy," The brunette now standing in front of Boyd named Mist had her arms crossed. "You just don't want to admit that my big brother is stronger than you."

"Now Mist," Greil put a hand on Mist's shoulder, looking down at her with a look that said, 'back off'. Mist got the message and put a little distance between her and Boyd. Greil then turned to his son. "I'll make you a deal son." Ike's eyes perked up to his father's face. The leader of the Greil Mercenaries stood more than 6 inches taller that Ike. "If you beat Boyd again today, I'll give you another chance to spar me."

"Really?" Ike's eyes were now glowing. "It's a deal father!"

"I thought you'd say that." Greil smiled, and then motioned for Boyd to go into the arena. Ike soon followed.

As soon as both combatants were in their fighting stances, Ike holding his blade above his head and Boyd simply letting the axe lean on his shoulder, Greil shouted, "Fight!"

"You're not winning this time Ike because I'm not holding back." Boyd said quietly. He decided to make the first move. The green-headed boy pulled the axe off his shoulder and gripped it with two hands. Boyd then yelled a battle cry and charged at Ike.

_Okay now, _Ike was thinking to himself, trying to remember all the advice his Greil gave him. _Father said that when the opponent charges you, you either prepare to parry the blow or dodge it. Boyd's overconfident, but his blows feel like your getting hit by a brick wall. I'll have to dodge the blow! _Boyd was upon the thinking Ike as he prepared his axe for a hit to the head. Ike moved just in time, and Boyd's axe hit dirt. Seeing Boyd recovering from the huge attack, Ike took the moment to slash as his opponent's side.

Boyd moved with the practice sword, feeling the pain in his side. The blow didn't faze him too much "If there's one thing the squirts got against me it's speed. I just have to hit him once and this battle's mine." Boyd picked up his axe and started swinging at Ike again. The blue haired mercenary barely dodged the blow. Body then swung again, and again, and this went on for a minute or two.

Finally, Boyd lifted his axe above his head, looking at the now slightly tired Ike. "I tired you out a bit didn't I, Ike?" To honest though, Boyd was panting a bit as well. "It's time to end this fight!" and with another battle cry, he swung the axe down.

_I don't have time to dodge the blow! _Ike panicked, but then quickly thought, _I'll just have to chance the whether or not Boyd more worn out than I am. _Ike then lifted his sword above his head with both hands.

The weapons clashed, and Ike's sword lowered from the impact, but he held his ground. He could slowly feel Boyd's axe giving way to its wielder's fatigue. After grunting, with a burst of strength, Ike pushed Boyd's axe off of him, leaving his opponent wide open for an attack.

"Let's end this, Kyaaa!" Ike shouted before swinging his blade at Boyd's stomach. The axe wielder grunted with pain and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Boyd!" Mist shouted as she ran into the arena. She fell to her knees at the unconscious Boyd's side. She lifted his face towards her to see if he was awake, then scanned his body too make sure that he hadn't taken any major blows.

Greil came up behind his exhausted son and patted him on the shoulders. "Good job son. Ready to face me?"

"You've must be joking father! I'm exhausted! Could I take a small break before we spar?"

Greil looked at the weary Ike. "You don't get breaks on a mission Ike." But he knew that if he didn't rest, their spar would be pointless. "But I'll let you have one this time, just tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you father," Ike said graciously. He sat down in the middle of the arena where he ended his fight with Boyd. _He wasn't holding back this time, but I won. Now I get to fight father again. Maybe, just maybe, if I beat him this time, he'll—_Ike's train of thought was cut off as he heard someone laughing. He couldn't tell where it came from. It wasn't Mist or his father. And it definitely wasn't the unconscious Boyd.

Ike looked around for a second, and then quietly asked himself, "Who was that?"

* * *

_Well, that was fun. This is my first story, so please review! Any criticism is welcome as it makes me strive to do better next time. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Voices in His Head

Ch2. The Voices in His Head

The four gamers were sitting in front of the TV screen, at least one of them was. The other three were falling out of their chairs laughing at how Jace had thoroughly thrashed Boyd with Ike; Carrie was not amused. He, for the first time in his life, was slumped in his chair, arms crossed, and frowning.

"You guys are assholes."

"Language Carrie! I already told you that I hate it when you swear!"

"Whatever." The red head wasn't listening to Jace. "If I was in control of Boyd in that fight, we'd be stuck on the Prologue forever." Carrie said in a tone that deterred from his usually optimistic personality.

Zach turned to Carrie. "If you were controlling Boyd, we'd have been done with the Prologue 5 minutes ago!" He continued laughing with Jace and Elle. Carrie scolded the trio.

"Aw c'mon Ginger," Elle was facing Carrie, trying to stifle her laughter. "It's just a game, nothing to take to heart."

"But Boyd is amazing, my pride and joy of the Fire Emblem series! He's the bow of my violin (no, Carrie does not play the violin); you can't play it without him, just like you can't play Fire Emblem: PoR without him! I just can't bear to see him go down to a blue-haired prick like Ike!" Carrie's facial expression was exasperated to the point where it was disgusting to look at.

"And you say I take things too seriously," Jace mumbled. The tight…you know, regained his composure and picked up the Gamecube controller he had dropped in his laughter. "Hey guys," his friends looked at him. "We should probably continue if you want to be home by midnight."

"Not worried about that," Zach responded. "My parents are going to be out on a date 'til tomorrow morning."

"Well Zach, I know for a fact that my parents were already stressed about letting my stay with three GUYS until midnight. We need to finish this." The boys of the group exchanged glances that said, "She's got a point." (To be honest, none of the boys had thought of something like that happening)

"Um, anyway, let's continue." Jace said, trying to change the atmosphere in the basement. "Hey Carrie," The sweater vested boy looked at his friend. "Could get us some food from the fridge? I think we'd all appreciate that."

Carrie mood had lightened up again. "As long as everyone is fine with soda and sandwiches." The other three nodded at him. Carrie got the message and started towards the stairs.

And with that…

* * *

Ike shrugged off what he thought was laughter. _I can't worry myself now_, he thought. _This might be my chance to become a member of the Greil Mercenaries!_ Ike pulled the vulnerary from his belt. _Maybe some of this will help me recover faster._ The blue-haired to-be mercenary drank some of the medicine. Immediately he felt revitalized, and stood up. He brushed off some of the dirt on his backside.

Greil saw his son was up; the same couldn't be said for Boyd, who was still being cradled by Mist. Greil walked over to his son. "You ready boy? You should take this rest time seriously 'cause, as you know, I'm no slouch in a fight."

"I'll be fine father. I'm just eager for a rematch." Greil could visibly see that Ike was having a hard time containing his excitement. His eyes were on fire, and he was oozing with the fighting spirit.

"Alright son." Greil turned Mist, who was still cradling Boyd's head. "Mist, get Boyd out of the arena. Ike and I are starting our spar." Mist nodded, and then proceeded to dragging the green-haired fighter into the grass. "Maybe I should have had Ike help her," Greil muttered to himself. He then motioned to Ike to get ready by going to the other side of the arena.

Father and son were now standing on opposite ends of the dirt arena in their fighting stances. Ike, as usual, held his blade over his head. And his father was standing straight, his sword down at his side. Both fighters were waiting for the opportune time to start combat, staring each other down intensely. Finally, the moment arrived, and Ike and Greil charged with ferocity like no other. As the met in the middle, the sound of clashing metal was heard when the warriors' blades crashed against each other. It was a spectacular sight.

Mist and the now conscious Boyd could only stare at the spectacle. The brunette turned to the axe-wielding fighter. "This," she pointed to her brother and father, "is amazing."

"Yeah, yeah," Boyd was still sour from his beating. "It's 'cool'."

"Oh Boyd, you're just mad that my big brother totally destroyed you!" Mist scolded him, and backed away in fright. The girl continued to watch her family fight. "I just know it. Ike's going to be amazing someday."

Ike and Greil continued to clash blades, neither backing down. Ike crashed his sword against his father's holding the two in the position. "Ike, your fierceness is astounding. You must really want to win this fight."

"I really do, father! Hyaaa!" Ike shouted. He pushed Greil's sword away, leaving the commander open for an attack. Ike didn't waste the opportunity and slash at his father's right arm. It was followed by a grunt of pain.

"I got him! I actually hit him. I can't believe—" _how easy this is, Jace. _Ike heard a voice from no distinguishable location._ I really wish they made the Prologue a bit more difficult. It's like you don't even have to think to beat it!_

_Jace? Who is Jace? And why am I hearing this person's name?_

_ Oh Carrie. _It was another voice, this time a girl's voice. _Just because Jace knows what he's doing doesn't mean that you…_

* * *

"…Have to bag on him. Of course the Prologue is easier than the other levels! If it wasn't, the Fire Emblem community wouldn't have so many followers!" Elle was scolding a now frightened Carrie.

This perked Zach's interest. He had been out of the loop for a while, not having to do anything after finishing his sandwich. He turned his chair to face the other three. "Mind elaborating Elle?"

"Well, if people couldn't get passed the Prologue, they would probably lose interest in the game because they can't do anything but look at the game over screen."

"On the contrary," Jace started saying. "If the Prologue was more difficult, it could attract a bigger audience because the game would be the 'one to beat' because of how hard it is."

"Heh," Carrie chuckled. "That's what she—"

"Not now Carrie. Besides, that joke is old. Anyways, gamers usually appreciate the more difficult games because it represents a challenge, an obstacle in the way of the path to greatness."

"So it's kind of like the Red Skull for you?" Zach smugly commented. This earned laughs and giggles from Carrie and Elle, and a sigh from Jace.

"Um, yes, I guess it is if that helps you envision what I'm trying to say." Jace sighed again (the Captain America references were tiring for such a tight…you know). The black haired boy looked back at the TV screen and frowned at what he saw. "Aw crap."

"What is it Jace?" Elle asked. Jace wasn't one to say crap.

"I ended my turn without moving Ike…"

* * *

"Gah!" Ike was swatted to the ground by a blow from Greil. _Curse these voices! If I wasn't so distracted by them, I wouldn't have been standing there like an idiot and I would have dodged that attack! _Ike struggled to get up for the slash from his father hurt like no other. The boy knew his father's strength was unrivaled, and he also knew that if he took another hit he'd go down. _I have to stop thinking about what's going on in my head and start focusing on this battle again!_

Greil stared at his fallen son. "You aren't starting to loose your fire now, are you boy?" Greil twirled his practice sword between his fingers, and then crossed his arms and stood in a relaxed stance. He was trying to reignite his son's spirit by mocking him. See that his attempt was to subtle, he then flipped his sword over so that he was holding the sharp end and the handle was facing Ike. "I might as well fight you with the handle of my blade if you going to go down that easily!"

Ike didn't appreciate the mockery. With his spark reignited and burning again, the blue-haired boy quickly got up and said, "Not at all father. This fight's just getting started!" and with that, Ike lunged at the commander. Greil easily blocked the blow and retaliated with his own. Ike swatted the sword away with his own, and then began his relentless assault on his father, one swing after another.

Greil just kept blocking each attack from Ike. But as he looked into his son's eyes, Greil saw it. He saw the flames that once ignited his own eyes, the flames of a great warrior. "He's ready," Greil muttered to himself so quietly that Ike couldn't hear him. The commander raised his sword just high enough that Ike's blade would catch him on the side, and took the full brunt of the swing.

Ike heard his father grunt and saw him fall. This time he didn't get up. _Did I do it?_ Ike thought to himself. He walked over to see if his father was down for good. Greil just looked up at his son, and then held a thumb up in congratulations. "I did it!" Ike shouted out loud. He was giddier than he would ever be for the rest of his life. The boy thought about how he had struck his father down, and soon realized something.

Mist and Boyd were running to Ike, the girl smiling and the boy with a salty face. As soon as her brother was in range, Mist embraced him in a hug. "You actually did it brig brother! You beat dad!" Boyd stopped a short distance away from the two and nodded in approval to his rival.

"Mist," Ike pulled his sister away off of him, and then stared at his father who was getting up. "Father was holding back."

"I was too," Boyd cried.

"Yeah right, Boyd," Mist stuck her tongue out at him. She then turned to Greil with a pout on her face. "Is this true father?"

"You noticed, boy," Greil remarked. He rubbed his side, and then said, "Seeing that would require the eyes of a mercenary, which is what you'll be starting tomorrow."

"Father," Ike was in a state of shock. He almost couldn't believe what he heard his father say. "I'm really a part of the group now? Am I going to go on missions, help towns, fight bandits, and everything?"

"Yes, son, you are." Ike ran over to his father. He stood there for a moment, and then saw his father extend a hand towards him. "You'll start your first mission tomorrow, helping Titania clear out some bandits from the nearby village."

Ike accepted the handshake. "I won't let you down father!"

"Well then," Greil started saying. "Let's get back to the fort to celebrate. I'm sure Oscar's finished preparing your victory meal by now." And with that, Greil and a happy Mist started back on their way to the mercenaries' fort.

Ike started following them, but then remembered the voices. _Just because Jace knows what he's doing doesn't mean you have to bag on him. _The blue-haired mercenary ran over to Boyd, who was also heading back to the fort.

"Hey, Boyd," Ike caught up with Boyd. "Did you hear anyone say the name Jace?"

"Jace?" Boyd was confused by this. "Nope, didn't hear anyone say that name. I haven't even heard of a guy with such a ridiculous name! Why do you ask?"

"Well, before I got knocked down in the fight, I heard people speaking to a person named Jace, a girl and a boy. It was one of the strangest things I've ever heard. They used phrases I've never heard like, 'bag on him'."

"Bag on him, hmm, never heard that one before. You must've been imagining things my friend." Boyd patted his "friend (really more of a rival)" on his back. "C'mon now, can't leave my brother with your victory meal. He only makes chicken pot pie once a year!" After saying that, Boyd bounded down the rest of the way to the fort, leaving Ike standing in the grassy field alone.

"Maybe Boyd's right," Ike muttered to himself. He then stood upright and said, "Anyways, I've got to get some chicken pot pie before Boyd finishes it!" Then Ike started running to the fort.

* * *

_Another chapter is down! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update ASAP (with good quality writing, of course). Until then, see ya! _


End file.
